Blame it on the Mistletoe
by FyreMasen
Summary: Sometimes it just takes that one special thing to turn a regular moment into a magical moment, and sometimes you just gotta blame it on the mistletoe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Surprise! This is our entry for the Beneath the Mistletoe Contest. We will be posting an age a day ending on Christmas. These chapters will be very short, but we wanted to spread it out like this since it is a Christmas story. **

**Thanks so much to Kitchmill for once again helping us out and making us look good. ;) Thank to Tea for pre-reading this for us and keeping our secret. **

**As for our standing in the contest: We were so honored to win 3****rd**** Place Public Vote, Judge JennRG324 chose us as her favorite, and we also received Best Use of Mistletoe. Thanks so much to everyone that participated in the contest and especially the lovely ladies that created it and ran it. It was a blast and we hope we get to do it again next year. Be sure to check out their FB page, Mistletoe Contest, for the other wonderful entries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, age 5<strong>

Esme Cullen loves throwing a town Christmas party every year. For as long as she remembers, she's just been over the moon about the holiday.

This year's party is going along wonderfully. By now she and Carlisle have hosted so many that she has most things figured out enough that it all runs smoothly.

Of course like anything else, there is the occasional hiccup, but for the most part these parties have become legend and everything goes as intended.

She smiles as she sees her five-year-old son Edward running toward her. He's usually hiding somewhere during any parties or gatherings.

"Mama? Mama?" He comes to a stop right next to her, so she bends down to give him her full attention.

"Yes, baby?"

He sighs and huffs. "I told you I'm not a baby anymore."

"You're very right. I'm sorry. Now what can I do for you, sir?" Esme humors her son.

"Where's the miffle toe?" he asks.

Esme isn't exactly sure what he's asking, but she has a good idea.

"The what?"

"The miffle toe?" he asks again in exasperation like she should most definitely know what he wants.

"Do you mean the mistletoe?" she corrects.

"That's the stuff you kiss girls under, right?"

Esme stifles a laugh. "Um, yes it is. But only if the girl is willing. May I ask why you want to know?"

"Emmett dared me to kiss a girl under it, and if I don't I gots to give him my Gameboy and no way am I gonna do that. So I'm just gonna kiss a girl. Emmett says if you get them under the miffle toe they have to kiss you." He gets all of that out without taking a breath.

Esme isn't sure if she should laugh at her children or be irritated at her oldest. He broke his Gameboy almost as soon as they got them and has been looking at ways to take Edward's ever since.

"Edward, you can only kiss a girl if she agrees. You must never kiss someone unless they want you to kiss them, okay?"

Edward actually rolls his eyes. "I know, Mama. I'm gonna kiss Bella. She'll be okay with it. She knows how much I love my Gameboy so I know she'll agree. I just need to know where the miffle toe _is,_" Edward says, as if this is an everyday request.

Esme should have known this would involve Bella.

Bella Swan is the five-year-old only child of Charlie and Renee Swan, who happen to be very close friends to Carlisle and Esme. Therefore, Bella's around quite a lot. She and Edward tend to play very well together. Bella's a serious child, but also has a very quirky personality … a perfect blend of her parents.

She marches to her own beat, and the Cullens love her as if she were one of their own.

Tonight, when the Swan family came in, Charlie just shook his head as Bella took off her coat. She was wearing a red tutu with white snowflakes, green tights, a green sweater and red boots. She also had ribbons of red, white and green in her hair.

She looked very festive, but definitely not like the other little girls dressed in cute fancy dresses with lace and more subdued colors.

That's Bella though; she always stands out in a crowd. Even at the age of five.

"The _mistletoe _is hanging above the door, Edward, but you better not try to kiss Bella. Her dad probably won't like it."

"_Moooom,_ don't worry about it." With that he runs off, probably to find Bella.

Esme knows her son is headstrong, so she figures she'll just let this play out and hope no one gets hurt.

"Bella! Bella! I need your help. C'mere, please." Edward has found Bella and is now dragging her toward the door.

"What's goin' on, Edward? Where we goin'?"

They come to a stop in the foyer. Edward looks up searching out the mistletoe. As soon as he finds it, he maneuvers Bella directly under it. Then he looks around to make sure Emmett's watching.

"I need you to do me a favor, please."

"What do you need me ta do?" Bella really wants to know why he's been dragging her all around.

Suddenly, he's giving her a kiss … on the lips! Gross! Her dad told her never to kiss boys. They all have cooties.

Even Edward and Emmett.

She pushes Edward away and stomps his foot.

"If I get sick, Edward, I'mma tell my daddy. He said to never kiss any boys."

Poor Edward is holding his foot and looking embarrassed. He also feels bad that he made Bella do something her daddy told her not to.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Emmett made me. He dared me or I had to give him my Gameboy. Do you forgif me?"

Bella thinks it over for a second. "I guess. I know you really love your Gameboy. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Edward nods his head. "Okay. Do you really think kissin' me will make you sick?"

She looks at her best friend who looks really sad, and even though she trusts her daddy, she knows in her heart Edward won't make her sick.

Shaking her head she leans over and kisses his cheek. "Nah. Not you. Let's go play. We have to figure out a way to get Emmett back."

And with that they clasp hands and are off and running, back to normal.

Meanwhile their parents watch the whole scene, and while their moms think it's sweet, Charlie just knows, some day that boy is going to take his baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>We will see you tomorrow with a little older Edward and Bella.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much, those who have already read and doing it again, those reading for the first time, those who voted or just loved it … THANK YOU :)**

**As always thanks to kitch for being our amazing beta, and Tea Cher who pre-read for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, age 12<strong>

As the years pass by, little Bella and Edward grow. The mistletoe becomes a yearly tradition. One Edward secretly looks more and more forward to. Bella's the best girl in the whole town of Forks.

He can hardly contain his excitement every year when the holiday season arrives, for he knows he gets a kiss from Bella.

This year though, walking past trees filled with mistletoe at the top, on the way home from school, he can't help but wonder.

Would Bella let him kiss her earlier if he could procure some mistletoe on his own?

"Bella, when are you going to let me kiss you this year?" he'd ask her every day on their walk.

She'd always reply the same. "When we're under some mistletoe." Bella secretly loves Edward's kisses and has wanted to kiss him more as the years go by.

"Come on, Bella. We don't need stupid mistletoe. It's nothing special; it grows everywhere." He waves his hands toward the trees they're walking past where mistletoe is growing in bunches.

"Well, why don't you go up there and get some? Then you can kiss me now." She gives him a triumphant smile thinking she's settled this disagreement.

Little did she know that Edward would actually try to climb and retrieve it.

He darts for the tree and grabs hold, swinging his way through the branches. About halfway up he stops to give Bella his own smirk of triumph. He has no idea how premature he is in his thoughts though.

With a few more branches to go to the top, he loses his grip and is suddenly dangling from the branches screaming for help.

Bella's frozen to her spot.

"Please, call somebody. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die," he chants.

Snapping out of her daze, Bella takes off running past the few houses to get to hers. "Daddy, daddy," she screams while running up the driveway.

Charlie Swan rushes out the door to his screaming daughter. "What is it, baby girl? Did something happen?" He's frantic, the sound of her yells breaking his heart in two.

"Daddy, it's Edward." She runs into his arms, barely able to speak from her cries. "He's falling out of the tree. Help him, Daddy! Please, help him!" She points to the direction she'd left him hanging.

She feels so helpless. She's left her best friend and the boy who means everything to her hanging, about to fall to his death.

At least this is the way poor Bella sees it.

Charlie Swan takes off running in the direction his daughter pointed calling Edward's name. When he hears Edward call back he breathes a small sigh of relief.

It only lasts seconds.

When Charlie reaches Edward and sees him dangling from a branch so high, he almost passes out. Immediately jumping into action, he yells for the neighbors standing on their porch to call 911 and get a fire truck out here.

He then positions himself below Edward and tries to soothe the terrified boy. Sure he's had thoughts of making him disappear due to the adoration Bella has been giving him, but he never hoped for anything like this to happen.

"Ch … Charlie … I don't think I can hang on anymore," Edward manages to get out.

"You got it, Edward. Just a few more minutes. Do you hear the sirens? They're real close," Charlie tries to soothe.

"I can't hold on any … whoaaaaaaaa," his screams can be heard as he bounces through the branches all the way into Charlie's arms. They both fall to the ground with the force of his weight.

"Argh." Edward is crying and holding his arm. Charlie tries his best to help the scared, injured boy get comfortable. Soon the sirens are coming to a stop in front of them.

The first responder gets to Edward and checks him over, deciding he needs to visit the hospital to take care of his hurt arm. _This could have been so much worse_ he thinks as he tends to the boy.

Bella has slowly made her way to the scene frightened of what she might find. Tears streaming down her face, she knows this is all her fault. She should have just let him kiss her.

She wanted him to.

Standing aside watching them haul him away in an ambulance, she knows she'll never make that mistake again. As Edward is driven away, Bells vows from now on he can kiss her anytime he wants.

That had been on Thursday and she hasn't seen Edward since. He missed school on Friday, and it's now Saturday morning. She wants to go and apologize for pushing him to such extremes.

Esme Cullen answers the insistent pounding on her door. "Bella, how good to see you," she says to the sad girl standing before her.

Poor Bella can hardly bear to look at Edward's mother. _How could she even like me after what I've done?_ she wonders when she sees the smile on Esme's face.

"Edward will be so pleased to see you," Esme informs Bella before inviting her in. "He's asked if we've heard from you."

Bella starts to tear up. "How can you be so sweet to me? I caused Edward to hurt himself. All over some stupid mistletoe," she almost wails.

"There, there, dear." Esme pats her on the back and rubs soothing hands over her hair. "It's not your fault. Edward told me what happened. He doesn't blame you and neither do we. Now dry those tears up and come. I have something for you."

Bella obediently follows Esme to the library, where boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations sit. It seems she was preparing to make her house gorgeous for the season.

"Now, where did I put that?" Esme looks around with her chin propped on her fingers, trying to remember where the unnamed item had last been.

Esme knows the one thing that will make her son feel better. If Bella hadn't shown up when she did, Esme would've gone to get her herself. Now to put her plan into motion.

"Ah," she exclaims and makes her way to one of the open boxes. After digging through it for a small amount of time, her hands reappear holding the very same mistletoe Edward had used as an excuse to give Bella her first kiss.

"Here we are, dear." She presents it with a flourish. "I thought you might like to borrow this for your visit?"

Esme probably shouldn't encourage physical affection with the children, but she knows they're both good kids and right now they are still innocent enough that simple kisses are okay. Plus, she'll do anything to see her son happy again.

Bella is so overwhelmed that she bursts into tears again. This time it's a joyful cry. This is a perfect peace offering and apology for her to present to Edward. She only hopes he can forgive her.

After drying her face on an offered tissue, she grabs the mistletoe with determination and makes her way to Edward's room.

Pausing outside his door, she takes a few minutes to gather her courage before knocking. When he tells her to enter his voice sounds so sad and weak, she thinks she might cry again.

She enters shyly with the mistletoe hidden behind her back. Poor Edward thinks it's just his mother come to bring his breakfast so he doesn't even look until moments pass without a sound from his visitor.

His face lights up like a thousand suns when he realizes his visitor is none other than Bella.

He thought she might never want to speak to him and his weak, pitiful self again. After all, he couldn't even climb a simple tree.

"Bella! You came!" he all but yells at her, unable to contain his excitement.

She bursts into tears. It's all her fault he's like this. A green cast covers his arm and he has a big bruise on his cheek.

She runs to his side and drops down beside the bed. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. It's that stupid mistletoe. Why does it have to be hanging all the way at the top of the trees?" he jokes, trying to lighten her mood.

She looks at him a little skeptically. "Seriously, you're blaming the mistletoe?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I am." Then his face turns more serious. "Bella, I'm sorry, too. I should've never pushed you for a kiss. I promise I'll never do it again."

"No. I should've never pushed you. I wanted you to kiss me," she admits to him.

Edward is stunned silent.

He always hoped she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her, but never dreamed she really did.

Both Edward and Bella sit silently as the revelations of their confessions hang in the air.

Finally, Bella clears her throat. "I brought a peace offering," she tells him.

"Bella, you don't owe me anything," he insists.

"I think you'll like this one." She smirks at him.

Then, from behind her back, she pulls the mistletoe and holds it over his head.

Edward barely has time to register the shock of her offering before her lips are planted firmly upon his.

_This broken arm was so worth it_, Edward thinks as he enjoys the best kiss Bella has ever given him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much, those who have already read and doing it again, those reading for the first time, those who voted or just loved it … THANK YOU :)**

**As always thanks to kitch for being our amazing beta, and Tea Cher who pre-read for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, age 16<strong>

The years go by and Edward and Bella are the best of friends … much to Bella's frustration and disappointment.

They still sneak in kisses, but Edward seems content to stay simply friends. Any time poor Bella approaches the subject, it only leads to heartbreak.

"Edward, what are we?" she asks.

"You're my best-friend," he answers.

"Just friends?"

"No, not just friends. Didn't you hear what I said? _Best _friends."

What Bella doesn't know is that Edward wants more with her, too. So much more. But every time he thinks about saying anything, his heart races, his palms sweat and his mouth gets so dry he can't speak.

He knows Bella is the prettiest girl in town. She's also smart, kind and funny. All the other boys like her, and Edward knows it won't be long before they start asking her out. The only reason they haven't already is because most are scared of her dad.

He really wants to ask her to be his date for his parents' Christmas party, but knows he'll never get the courage. Instead he just tells her he's glad she's going to be there and that they can hang out together and make fun of things like they usually do.

It doesn't help that Rosalie Hale is set on going to the party with Edward.

He has no idea why she wants to go with him when he doesn't even like her. She's snobby, rude and blonde. She has nothing he wants in a girlfriend.

Rosalie is used to getting what she wants. All her life, she's been very spoiled by her family and taught to value her looks.

In her mind she's the most beautiful girl in school. She thinks Edward Cullen is clearly the most handsome boy. The two of them automatically belong together.

When Edward doesn't seem as enthusiastic about her plan for the two of them, it only makes him more enticing to the young Miss Hale.

She knows Bella Swan is part of the problem. She can't quite understand why Edward seems so hung up on the brunette, but she just knows he'll come to his senses.

She _will_ be showing up to his family Christmas party on his arm.

Benjamin, a very nice boy who's captain of the baseball team, has had his eye on Bella for a while. He thinks she's very nice and so pretty. He's liked her for a while, but always thought she was dating Edward. Today though, he overhears Rosalie telling her friends that Edward is taking her to his parents' party. If Edward's taking Rosalie, then Benjamin wonders if Bella has a date.

He knows some people are afraid of her dad, but he makes good grades, never gets into any trouble and there's no reason for her dad to dislike him.

He decides to take a chance and ask her to be his date for the Christmas party.

When he sees her outside after school, he approaches her. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answers. Edward's driving her home and he has to stay after to speak to one of his teachers, so Bella has a few extra minutes. "So what's up?" Bella's curious as to what he needs with her.

"I was wondering if, um, if you wanted to be my date for the Cullen Christmas party?" Benjamin shyly asks.

"Oh, um … that's so sweet. But I think Edward and I plan on going together."

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to go with me it's okay, but I don't think you should count on Edward. Rosalie Hale is telling people they're going together." Benjamin hates being the one to tell Bella what he's heard.

Bella laughs. "I'm not sure why she's telling people that, but he's definitely not taking her." Bella can see Edward heading toward them.

"Thank you so much for asking, Benjamin, but I already promised Edward. If something changes I'll let you know."

Edward notices Benjamin and Bella together. He's already in a bad mood, and that just made things worse. His jealousy is rearing its ugly head. Rosalie's been bugging him all day about being her date, his teacher wouldn't give him an extension on his assignment and now Bella is taking to Mr. Perfect.

If he was older or maybe more mature he would've talked to Bella and asked for her help or maybe just her kindness. But because he's a hormone-fueled, hot-headed sixteen-year-old, he doesn't handle things well.

"What were you talking to him about?" Edward spits at her as he keeps walking toward his car.

Bella can see he's in a bad mood, but she's never been one to let him get away with not treating her well. "Do you really want to know? Because you're acting like an ass. Slow down. What's going on with you?"

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked. And I'm fine. I'm not like you. I can't be happy all the time. Sometimes I have a bad day."

Bella rolls her eyes and knows he's going to be impossible for a while until he gets over whatever pissed him off. "Benjamin wanted me to go with him to your parents' party. He said you were going with Rosalie. I told him that was crazy." Bella sniggers. "No way would you go with her."

"Why not? She wants me to." What's so funny about going with Rosalie? If Bella wants to go with someone else he can too … if only Edward knew the truth.

"You hate her. You say she annoys you."

"Yeah, well maybe I changed my mind. So are you going with him?" He's dying to know.

"Do you want me to go with him so you can go with Rosalie?" Bella's wondering now if he's changed his mind about the blonde girl.

"I don't care what you do. Go if you want to." Edward of course doesn't mean any of it, but he's letting his mouth speak without listening to his brain or his heart.

By this time, they've pulled up to Bella's house. Bella feels her heart breaking because of Edward. She turns from him so he can't see her tears.

"Fine, Edward. I hope you and Rose have a good time." With those parting words, Bella rushes inside.

Edward knows he really fucked up, but has no idea what to do about it, so he heads home deflated.

Renee watches this all happen and sees her daughter come in with tears streaming down her face. She's a believer in true love and fairytales.

She knows her daughter and Edward are meant to be. She also knows they need a push to help them along, since neither of them have a clue what to do. Charlie's pleaded with his wife to leave things alone. His baby girl doesn't need to worry about boys right now. But Renee is relentless. She knows both Bella and Edward will be miserable until they finally lay their feelings out and declare themselves to each other. No matter the age, two halves ache until they're made whole.

She goes to comfort her daughter and try to give her some advice.

"What's going on, baby?"

"Oh, Mama, Edward is never going to figure things out. I think he's taking another girl to the Christmas party," Bella tearfully tells her mother.

Renee knows Edward doesn't see any girl other than Bella, so she isn't sure how that happened. "Listen, baby. Edward loves you. Everyone knows that. We've known since you were little. But you're so beautiful and smart that if he can't see that or get brave enough to tell you, then it's his loss. I have a feeling he's going to open his eyes and make a move soon."

After that, Renee takes her sad daughter to the kitchen and feeds her ice cream and cake. They talk more until Charlie comes home.

Bella has quite a surprise for her father. "Daddy, is it okay if I go to the Christmas party with a boy from school?"

"Who? Edward?" Charlie's been expecting this.

"No, Daddy. His name is Benjamin. He asked me today."

Charlie has not been expecting this. "Wha … uh …" The poor man isn't sure what to say.

"Sure, baby. Tell him he can meet you here and you can ride with him and follow us over," Renee says, taking charge.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go call him." Bella leaves to go do just that. If Edward's going with Rosalie and doesn't care what she does, then she'll take Benjamin up on his offer.

Benjamin's thrilled when Bella calls to tell him she'll go with him. He's a little nervous about meeting her dad, but getting to go out with Bella is worth it.

The night of the party comes. Bella and Edward haven't spoken since the day she agreed to go to the party with Benjamin. She misses him more than she could say, but has heard through the school grapevine that he really is taking Rosalie.

Edward meanwhile misses Bella desperately. He has no idea what to do. He knows she's coming to the party with Benjamin and knows it's his own fault. He also knows everyone in school, including Rosalie herself, thinks he's bringing her to the party. He's tried to make it clear to her that he isn't.

If he can't go with Bella, then there's no way he'll go with anyone.

He's been sulking around the house, and even though Esme is busy, she really wants to talk to her youngest son. She knows what's going on from Renee, but also knows he probably won't appreciate talking to his mother about it.

The house is getting crowded as usual, but Esme's still keeping an eye out for her son and waiting to see how he'll react once Bella arrives.

Bella's nervous as she walks through the door with Benjamin. He came over to her house and met her parents. Her dad was intimidating, but Benjamin handled it well. Still, she wishes she was with Edward.

Bella has no idea that Edward didn't bring Rosalie, so she's surprised to see him sitting alone almost as soon as they arrive.

Rosalie is nowhere to be seen.

Bella catches Edward's eye and smiles. He simply turns his head away, unable to bear that she's with someone else. It doesn't help that she looks as beautiful, yet quirky as ever in a red dress with green and white ribbons through her long hair and black knee high boots. She has all kinds and colors of snowflakes pinned to her dress.

She's having a decent enough time with Benjamin. He's very nice and treats her well. He's smart, so they can talk about pretty much anything. Still, he's not who Bella wants to be with.

All night, Bella tries to keep an eye on Edward. When she tries to catch his eye he never seems to be looking her way.

What she doesn't know is he's barely taken his eyes off her all night other than when she was looking his way.

Edward is miserable.

Rosalie did show up, much to his displeasure. Thankfully, she seems to be purposely avoiding him.

Unfortunately, she's now targeted his brother who is eating up the attention.

Oh well, Edward isn't too worried. She's Emmett's problem.

He has problems of his own.

His biggest one being that he wants to go up and snatch Bella away and tell her everything, but he's too much of a coward.

As the night goes on, Edward becomes more and more depressed. He thinks about going up to his room. Being alone would be better than being here watching who he wants and knowing he didn't do anything to get her.

He's at the point of getting up when his mother sits down beside him. She's been busy all night being the perfect hostess, but of course she's kept an eye on him.

Esme can see that even now Edward's eyes are attached to Bella.

"Edward, if you want something, sometimes you have to take a leap. You have to make a move even though it might be scary. Otherwise you'll sit by and watch as everything you want passes you by." She pats his hand and gives him a hug. She can only hope those few words might help him with his dilemma.

As Edward sits there thinking on the things his mother said he barely notices how many people are leaving. It isn't until he notices Benjamin helping Bella with her coat that he decides he _has_ to do something.

About that time Bella and Benjamin are approaching the door. Benjamin notices the mistletoe that still hangs there during every party at the same time Edward does. Benjamin points it out to Bella and asks if he can kiss her as tradition dictates.

The thought of kissing anyone other than Edward under mistletoe makes Bella's stomach turn painfully. But she isn't sure if it would be rude to refuse.

Right as she opens her mouth to either give or deny him approval, Edward comes up to them.

"Benjamin, Bella, I hope you had a good time tonight," Edward says to the couple.

"I've had a great time. Thanks, Edward." Benjamin decides to play nice with Edward, since he seems to be as well.

"You know I always love your parent's parties," Bella says quietly, not sure why Edward is now finally choosing to speak to her.

Edward takes a deep breath. It's time he makes his move and gets his girl.

"Benjamin, you seem pretty cool, and this is totally a dick move. I'm sorry, but Bella is my girl and I was an idiot to ever let her come here with you." He pulls Bella to him, right under the mistletoe, and kisses her with a passion they've never shared.

Bella's shocked and her heart soars. She lets go and kisses him with everything in her, not caring who's watching. This is the moment she's hoped for.

Benjamin knew coming here with Bella was too good to be true. He'd been right all along … she is Edward's girl.

Rosalie looks on and steams, but realizes she'll never win against Bella.

Emmett watches on and thinks it's about time his brother grew some balls.

The parents all watch with mixed feelings.

Esme and Renee are happy for their children. Hopefully this will end their moping. Carlisle just hopes they're careful as he knows all too well as a doctor how easily it is for teenagers to slip.

And poor Charlie realizes, in that moment, what he'd really known all along. His little girl isn't just his anymore. He also realizes he hates that damn mistletoe.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all so much, those who have already read and doing it again, those reading for the first time, those who voted or just loved it … THANK YOU :)**

**As always thanks to kitch for being our amazing beta, and Tea Cher who pre-read for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, age 19<strong>

Bella and Edward were _the_ couple in high school. Prom king and queen, class president and vice president, valedictorian and salutatorian, with Bella just edging him out for that one.

The most unique thing about them, other than their love for each other, is the fact that they're both good people. They're kind to classmates, friends and family. They respect their parents and help out in the community when they can.

Every teenager wants to have something like they have. But as it is high school, not many others do.

Rosalie Hale has set her sights on bigger fish in her eyes, and she and Emmett are still going strong. Of course it doesn't stop her from trying to make Edward and Bella crash and burn. Her attempts to spread gossip never work out though.

A story like theirs is what fairytales are based on. Their love is unbreakable.

They applied to several Ivy League schools with Dartmouth being their top pick. It was so exciting to both be accepted.

They would've never attended different schools.

Now at Christmas break, with one semester behind them, is their first visit home.

Only Bella's parents won't be there this Christmas. Charlie's older brother James is having surgery this week. He lives alone and has no one else. They thought he might need them, so they made the trip to Vancouver.

Bella hopes they make it back before she has to return to school since both she and Edward miss their families terribly.

She offers to go with her parents, however they're hoping not to be staying long. Plus, they're staying with James and he doesn't have a lot of extra room being a single man living on his own.

Bella has just finished packing her suitcase when she hears the tap on the door. "It's open," she calls out, knowing it's Edward on the other side.

Her roommate, Alice, already left earlier in the day.

Edward comes strutting into her room, bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey." He smiles. "You about ready? We have a flight to catch."

"Yep, finishing up now," she answers, grabbing her purse and suitcase.

He comes and takes the handle from her and insists on carrying it. He's a gentleman like that. Bella just smiles and shakes her head at him.

They sit in their first class seats snuggled together, watching a movie during the long flight. When they finally land in Seattle, they pick up the car Carlisle has rented for them and begin the long drive to Forks.

They go straight Edward's house, so excited to see their family again after these past months. And that is what Esme, Carlisle and Emmett are to Bella, too … family.

Walking in smells of Christmas and home … cinnamon and spice. The decorations are up and the mistletoe is already hanging in the foyer. Edward sits his bags down and after calling out, "We're home," takes Bella in his arms.

"I love you, Bella," he proclaims before taking her lips with his own.

It's tradition after all.

This mistletoe has been with them as long as they can remember. It's where they shared their very first kiss at five and their very first _real_ kiss at sixteen. Neither could ever imagine a Christmas without it hanging in this very sacred spot of the Cullens' home.

Esme is the first to run in to greet her children, interrupting their kiss. She didn't give birth to Bella, but she is her daughter and one day she will be her daughter legally. Of this Esme is certain.

Carlisle follows soon behind his wife, also eager to see the children.

Esme rushes forward to give kisses and hugs. "It's so good to see you both. How was your flight? Bella, are you staying here since your parents aren't home? You know you're welcome. How's school been going? You both look too thin. Have you not been eating?"

Everyone just stares at Esme for a second, surprised she managed to get all of that out without taking a breath. Then Edward laughs and pulls his mother to him for another hug.

"I missed you, Mama. Our flight was good. Bella will be staying here. School's been busy, but good. And we look that same as last time you saw us."

Carlisle chuckles as Esme swats Edward. "Well excuse me for being worried. I'm a mother. It's what I do. Come on, Bella. Let's leave Edward to put your bags away and visit with his dad while you help me in the kitchen. I don't care what you say, you both need to eat more."

Edward feels such love watching his mom pull Bella into the kitchen. It makes him so happy to know his parents love her and she loves them.

His dad interrupts his sappy moment. "Come on and I'll help you take your bags up. Emmett should be here soon."

Later on they're all getting ready to sit down to the lunch Esme and Bella prepared when the door opens again. There's no need to guess who's here.

"Everyone can relax. The favorite son is home." Emmett always has liked to call attention to himself.

Everyone goes out to greet him. They're surprised to see he has two guests with him. Rosalie and standing next to her is a girl with chin-length strawberry blonde hair. She's pretty enough. A little shorter than Rosalie and what one would call curvy. Bella isn't too keen on the way her eyes are focused on Edward. Of course she knows she has nothing to worry about.

And it's true. Edward only sees his beautiful petite brunette. He'll be polite to other women as required, but no other woman has ever turned his head.

Esme greets her oldest as enthusiastically as she did her youngest. However, she isn't as warm in her greetings for his company.

"Hello, Rosalie." She turns to the other girl. "I don't think we've met. I'm Esme Cullen."

"Mom, this is Tanya. She's Rosie's cousin. Her parents went skiing for the holidays and she hates skiing so she was going to be alone. Rose invited her to stay at her place instead."

Esme breathes out a noticeable sigh of relief. She was so worried Emmett was going to ask if the two girls could stay here at the house.

"Rose's parents aren't home yet so I figure maybe you could feed us before I take them home." Even though Esme isn't thrilled about having unexpected lunch guests, she's happy they won't be staying so making extra lunch isn't too bad.

"Bella, want to give me a hand in the kitchen again?"

"Sure." Bella kisses Edward and follows Esme. Though she is thankful not to have to spend more time with Rose and her cousin, she is rather surprised neither girl offers to help. Especially since it's due to them that they have to go back to work to make more food.

Later on everyone is relieved when Emmett leaves to take the girls home. Rose did almost nothing but complain about anything and everything.

Tanya tried constantly to keep Edward's attention. Neither girl ever offered so much as a thank you or any help when it came to cleaning up after lunch.

Esme loves her children equally, but she definitely isn't impressed with Emmett's choice of significant other. She can only hope that he comes to his senses sooner rather than later and sees Rosalie Hale for the shallow, cruel girl she really is.

The next couple of days pass much the same. Bella and Edward spend as much time together as possible while still helping Esme and Carlisle as well as helping out in the community.

Rosalie and Tanya make several more visits to the Cullen home. Each time seems to be more uncomfortable than the last. Both girls still sit around lazily and never offer to help with anything.

Tanya gives Edward her complete attention and does her very best to have his.

Finally, the day of the party arrives. Bella and Edward are up early to help out as much as they're able. Esme, of course, has everything under control. Carlisle hides from his wife as much as possible lest she try to put him to work. Esme knows his tricks, though, and allows her husband to stay hidden unless she really needs his help.

At the appropriate time everyone in the family goes to get ready. Emmett's ready a bit early so he can go pick up Rosalie and Tanya.

When Edward sees how Bella is dressed, he's blown away, as usual. She's always been different from the other girls and marched to the beat of her own drum. It's just one of the things he loves about her.

Bella loves her dress this year. It's white with a green belt and red tulle sticking out from underneath. Being who she is, she pairs it with black patent shoes. She has to stay festive.

Bella admires the way Edward looks too. Snug charcoal trousers with a white button-up and red suspenders just to make his girl smile.

Edward and Bella haven't taken their relationship to the next level yet, although most people, including their own parents, assume they have. Neither wants their first time to be something rushed or uncomfortable. They know they're going to be together forever, so they feel no need to do it just to get it over with. Both living in the dorms makes their alone time short.

Plus, their first semester has been extremely busy, and even though they do make time for each other, usually that time is spent studying or sleeping.

Times like this, seeing each other looking so amazing, makes the fact that they haven't made that final step more difficult. They know when they finally do make love there'll be no stopping afterward. It'll become an addiction they won't be able to resist.

The party is going well. Most everyone there stops to congratulate Edward and Bella on how well they're doing in college and tell them they're proud they made it into an Ivy League school.

It's a little odd without Charlie and Renee there, but overall everyone is having a good time as always … well most everyone.

Rosalie's jealous as usual that Edward and Bella are getting so much attention. Tanya's just upset that Edward doesn't seem to be succumbing to her charms. That still doesn't stop her from trying.

"Edward, you really need to tell Tanya bluntly that you're not interested. Obviously she doesn't care that you're with me, so you're going to have to just be clear. As long as you keep being polite to her and letting her have your attention she's going to keep coming around you." Bella's getting tired of the girl being there every time she turns around.

Edward knows Bella's right, but he also knows he'd _never_ want anyone other than Bella. For anyone to even think it's possible is crazy. He just doesn't see the need to be rude to the girl and possibly cause a scene when in his eyes she's harmless.

"Baby, she means nothing. But if she's anything like her cousin, she'd probably throw a fit if I tell her to leave me alone, and neither of us wants to risk messing up the party."

Bella knows Edward's trying to keep everyone happy, but she really wishes sometimes he'd stop being so much of a gentleman and put her first in situations like this.

"Okay. I'm going to go get something to drink." She's hurt but trying to be understanding. She knows the best thing right now is to get a bit of distance and air.

She steps outside onto the porch and overhears voices.

It's Rosalie and Tanya.

Those two stepped out only moments before so they could talk privately. Little do they know their talk isn't so private anymore. Bella quietly steps over to the corner so she won't easily be seen.

"I don't know, Rose; maybe she has some kind of spell on him. No way should he choose her over both of us."

"Are you giving up? I never thought I'd see that day." Rose knows exactly how to goad her cousin.

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm just going to have to figure out a new strategy."

Emmett comes out the door, interrupting the conversation. They all three trail back inside to rejoin the party.

Bella sits outside for a little bit longer. She misses her parents and is upset she's letting these two horrible girls get to her. She knows in her heart the reason Edward isn't trying harder is simply because he doesn't see Tanya as anything other than a nuisance. His heart belongs completely to Bella, just as hers does to him. She decides to head inside and see her beloved.

However as soon as she opens the door, she sees something that makes her heart drop. Edward and Tanya are under the mistletoe … _their _mistletoe.

Tanya starts to speak loudly, drawing attention to them. "Look, Edward, we're under the mistletoe. Looks like you owe me a kiss."

Bella's sure Edward would never kiss anyone else … especially under their special mistletoe.

Edward looks around, his face tinged pink in embarrassment. He'd been going outside to look for Bella when Tanya caught him by the arm and started to talk. He tried to get away as quickly as possible without being rude when she spoke up and mentioned the mistletoe. Now he wishes he wouldn't have worried about being polite. As usual, he should've listened to Bella.

It seems many people are watching them and he's unsure what to do. He'd _never_ kiss anyone other than Bella. Before he can politely decline, Tanya reaches up and her lips are headed right for him.

Bella, seeing this, turns and runs from the house. She can't bear to witness Edward kiss another—especially there.

Thankfully, she'd grabbed her coat before going outside and the car keys are in the pocket. She jumps in and goes to the only place she can think of … her home.

While Bella is busy running away she misses Edward turn his face so that Tanya's lips barely graze his cheek.

"Sorry, Tanya. These lips belong to Bella and only Bella," Edward announces to Tanya and whoever else is listening.

He leans in closer and says just for Tanya to hear, "I thought you knew this already, but in no way am I interested in you or any other woman. Bella is my life and I will only ever be with her."

Tanya, now thoroughly humiliated, creeps off to a dark corner and stays there for the rest of the party.

Meanwhile Edward goes searching for Bella. When he looks outside, he notices right away that their car is missing. He tries her cell phone, but it goes directly to voice mail. Knowing her as well as he does, he knows there's only one place to go.

Before Edward leaves he decides there's one thing he needs to grab. He tries to do it as discreetly as possible, but several people see him. One of those people is Esme. Instead of being upset at her son, she's proud and glad he's taken after his father in being a natural at romance.

She and Bella are very lucky women.

He heads straight to her parents' house. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, so he chooses to walk rather than asking to borrow a car. Thankfully, the Swan home isn't too far.

Bella reaches her cold, dark home and lets herself in. She only turns on one small lamp as she sits and contemplates all that happened.

It seems very little time has passed when the door opens and Edward steps through. His face is red from the cold with snowflakes in his hair, but his eyes hold nothing but happiness and relief from seeing Bella.

He runs to where she is and falls to his knees in front of her. "Oh, baby, why did you leave?"

"I saw you with Tanya under _our_ mistletoe and she kissed you. I told you to deal with her earlier, and instead you let her get you under our mistletoe." Bella's upset all over again, picturing the scene in her head.

Edward's a little angry at Bella for even thinking he was willingly there with Tanya or that he actually allowed a kiss. But he knows he should've taken care of Tanya and her silly crush earlier, no matter the outcome.

"I was coming out to check on you when she stopped me. I would _never willingly _go under that mistletoe with anyone else. And Bella she _tried_ to kiss me, but I didn't let her. I told her point blank in front of everyone my lips belong only to you."

"She didn't kiss you?"

"No. Only your lips forever. She barely grazed my cheek, and that was only because I couldn't move fast enough." He then lets out a small chuckle. "The mistletoe strikes again."

With a smile at his attempt to lighten the mood she plays along. "Yeah. What's up with that?"

As an afterthought he adds, "And don't worry. I'll be scrubbing my cheek."

"You definitely will. With antibacterial soap." Bella looks at him in complete seriousness for a second before they both burst into a laugh and then fall into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for running away. And I'm really sorry you had to walk in the snow."

"I'm sorry for not listening to you and not putting your feelings above caring about making a scene. Please know that even if it doesn't seem like it, you are and will always be my top priority, Bella."

Just then Bella shivers since she hadn't turned the heat on when she came in.

Edward has the perfect romantic solution. "Why don't you grab some pillows and blankets, and I'll get a fire started."

As Bella goes to gather the makings for their cozy little nest, Edward knows he has one more thing he needs to do. Sliding a wing chair over, he stands on it and hangs the mistletoe. Then he clears the spot under it and starts a fire.

By the time Bella returns it's blazing.

He rushes over to take the blankets, spreading them out and waving his arms in a flourish for Bella to make herself comfortable. He then notices she's changed into his old Forks High jersey. As she settles in, he strips to his boxers and tee and joins her.

"Baby, I love you," he tells her, stroking her face reverently.

"I love you, Edward."

He then directs her gaze above them. Once she notices the mistletoe, tears brim in her eyes. Her lips attack his own and their passion explodes. Not having taken that step doesn't mean they've never explored. They're well versed in the ways of pleasuring each other.

Tonight that doesn't seem to be enough for Bella. Her love for this man is all consuming. The fire that always burns is hotter than ever. Alone on a snowy Christmas Eve, Bella and Edward decide it's time to allow it to burn out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>We appreciate so much every single review! With three stories posting and sharing the replies we're getting a little lost sometimes lol. If by some chance we miss you, just know we read and loved what you had to say. Lissa will be traveling for the holidays and we might be a little slower on replies in the coming days and if you get a reply from Fyre with misspellings just know it's from my phone and I suck typing on it LOL. Your constant support means more than we can express :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy Christmas Eve! We hope you all are enjoying time with family and if you had to travel we hope your trip was safe. **

**Thank you all so much, those who have already read and doing it again, those reading for the first time, those who voted or just loved it … THANK YOU :)**

**As always thanks to kitch for being our amazing beta, and Tea Cher who pre-read for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, age 22<strong>

It's Edward and Bella's last year of college. They've been on the east coast for four long years. Finally deciding it's time, they plan to return to Seattle the following summer to finish their graduate programs.

Life continues to be close to a fairytale for the two. Of course, since it's real life there are hiccups along the way.

Overall though, things have been great. They, with their parents' approval and support, moved into a small apartment together at the beginning of junior year. Bella's ex roommate and good friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, who has become a close friend of Edward's, live in the same building.

It's the holiday season once again and time to head back home for Christmas. Edward's more excited than ever this year, since he has a very special question to ask Bella. He spoke with Charlie and Renee at Thanksgiving and received their blessing. Now he just needs his perfect moment, and he knows exactly when that will be.

Since living together, their parents have been good about allowing them to share a bedroom during their visits home. They stayed with Bella's family at Thanksgiving and are staying at the Cullens' now.

During their time home they catch up with friends and family and avoid Rose and her cousin Tanya, who's back this year for the first time since her failed attempt at getting Edward several years earlier.

Edward is out with Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett having some male bonding time while Bella's at the Cullens' with her mom and Esme. The women are baking up a storm when the topic of conversation turns to the terrible twosome.

"I wish Emmett would pull his head out of his ass and see her for what she really is." Esme's beyond disappointed that Emmett is still with Rose.

"She must have the mouth of a Hoover or a golden snatch," Renee says, never one to mince words.

"Mom!" Bella happens to agree with her mother, but she still can't believe she said it out loud in front of Esme. Then again, she knows well enough Renee and Esme can be quite naughty when they get together.

"And that cousin of hers …" Esme only lets that woman back into her house because she had a good upbringing and manners driven into her all her life.

"I still can't believe she tried so hard to get Edward knowing we were together. She definitely learned her lesson. Or at least I hope she did. Edward hasn't given her a second of attention this year." Bella knows she has _nothing_ to worry about, but she's still glad Edward isn't paying Tanya any attention.

"Well, she better not get any ideas this year. Isn't that right, Esme? Her ass can be tossed out." Renee's been hitting the wine a bit, which makes her already outspoken personality even more so. Esme and Bella both get a kick out of her though.

The night of the party arrives. Edward's thrumming with enthusiasm and excitement. He's dressed in black slacks and a red shirt. Bella's gorgeous as usual. Even though she's tiny, she stands head and shoulders above everyone else in his eyes.

Tonight she's wearing a black dress with a green shrug and red heels. She's by far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and he's so grateful he gets to wake up with her every day.

Bella knows Edward is up to something based on how he's been acting all day, but every time she questions him he denies it. She figures she'll let him have his secret … for now. She just loves seeing his eyes alight with excitement. It makes her heart warm.

Rosalie and Tanya watch with scowls on their lips from across the room as Edward and Bella smile and visit with everyone around. They take great joy in making fun of Bella. It doesn't stop there though; they even have things to say about sweet Esme. Clearly they're two bitter girls lashing out in jealousy trying to make themselves feel better.

They really need to learn to check their surroundings better though. What they don't know is that Emmett is nearby and hears everything that's said.

For a while he's known things aren't working with Rosalie, but after everyone telling him for so long to get rid of her, he doesn't want to admit they're right.

He knows he can't deny things much longer. A talk will be coming soon.

Meanwhile, Edward decides it's time. He waits until he has his mother's attention and signals to her that he's ready.

Esme in turn makes the rounds telling Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Emmett to gather around. They all make their way into the foyer as inconspicuously as possible.

Bella's having such a great time speaking with people she hasn't seen in a while that she doesn't even notice all the sneakiness going on around her.

"Baby, can I have a word with you?" Edward hates to interrupt her, but he can't wait any longer.

At first Bella's a little irritated until she looks at Edward. The look on his face is enough to melt any irritation away. "Sure. Where?"

"Outside?"

"Okay."

Edward takes Bella's hand and leads her toward the door. However, before they can go out, he stops and turns toward her. Making sure they're centered under their mistletoe, he drops to one knee.

Bella knows immediately what's happening and her hands fly to her face in surprise as tears flood her eyes.

"My love, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Your beauty has blinded me since we were children. You have put up with my faults and imperfections. There is not a single happy memory I have without you in it. There isn't a memory I want to make without you. Would you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Bella, being the person she is, drops to her knees in front of him. "Oh, Edward. I've loved you forever, too, even when my dad told me you had cooties. Of course I'll marry you."

Edward stands and helps pull Bella up. Then he takes her in his arms and kisses her under their special mistletoe before presenting her with her ring.

"I know you've always loved this ring, and I've always hoped I could give it to you one day."

It's true that Bella has always admired Great Grandmother Cullen's ring. Every time she and Esme would look through the jewelry box, Bella's eyes were always drawn to it. It's antique and perfect in Bella's eyes.

It made Carlisle and Esme extremely happy to offer it to their son when he told them of his intentions to ask Bella to be his bride.

Emmett watches his brother and the girl he loves like a sister with happiness, tinged with a bit of sadness, because he knows the possibility of having what they do seems less and less likely for him. He knows it's even farther away when Rose pipes up next to him to say she's glad Bella got stuck with the old ring because she would've never worn it. Little does she know she's never going to wear _any _ring of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Merry Christmas! We hope you're having a wonderful day filled with love and family. **

**We wish the happiest of holidays to our Beta kitchmill and our pre-reader Tea who made this fic possible. **

**Thanks so much to all of you who give us the best gift with your support and love. Every review we get touches us. And of course, thanks to the women who brought us the Underneath the Mistletoe Contest. Without them this story probably never would have existed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, one year later<strong>

This year their return home is more special than ever. On Christmas day there will be a wedding. Not just any wedding, but a wedding that has been eighteen years in the making.

This year's Christmas party is a reception of sorts. A celebration of the private nuptials to follow the very next eve. Congratulations and well wishes are spread along with the holiday cheer. It's a fantastic night of celebrating and merriment.

The next day finds Esme once again busy as a bee with the preparations. A white wedding will take place in her home, in the foyer, under the very same mistletoe that has been with them year in and year out.

With everything in place and just how she wants it, she heads up to check on Bella. The men, who consist of the groom, Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie, Jasper and the reverend are all corralled in the library until time for the show.

When she enters Edward's childhood room she comes to a complete stop. There, standing before her looking more beautiful than she's ever seen, is her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she approaches. "Bella, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella encircles her in her arms.

Renee immediately joins the hug-fest going on, not one to be left out. "Girls, you're going to make me cry."

Bella pulls back with a huge smile on her face. "No tears," she tells them both. "This is the happiest occasion ever."

An hour later and all is in place when there's a banging on the front door. Esme excuses herself to see who it might be.

All guests are already here, as besides family only a select few are invited: Alice and Jasper, Reverend Webber, his wife Amanda and their daughter Angela.

As Esme approaches the door she can already see who's on the other side. Stopping immediately, she turns for the library. Knocking on the door, she calls out for Emmett and points him to the disturbing banging.

He opens the door and rolls his eyes. There standing before him is none other than Rosalie. They've been broken up for months, but she is intent on regaining his affections. What better way than to be his date for his brother's wedding?

Emmett crosses his arms over his massive chest. "What do you want, Rose?"

She's dressed to kill and he can't help but wish her insides could look as nice. But no, this girl is rotten and he knows this now.

She sniffles a little. "I came for the wedding," she tells him as if she's been invited.

He pretends to look around for a wedding Rose might be coming to, because it sure isn't this one. "You mean my brother and Bella's wedding? The couple you've tried to split up at every opportunity?"

"Emmett, you know I've changed and apologized for my childish antics. Please, let me be your date. We are so good together," she pleads.

He heaves a big sigh. He did love her once and it hurts to be cruel, but apparently that's the only way she might understand. "Rose, we're over. You won't be attending this wedding or anything else with me, ever again."

Rosalie deflates with her hopes dashed. Emmett has been resisting her at every turn. She had hoped this time he might see that she's willing to change for him. She turns away dejected and slowly makes her way away from the Cullen home for the very last time.

As Emmett turns away from the door, his eyes meet a beautiful brunette with glasses. Something about her makes his heart start to beat a little faster. He'll definitely need to speak to her after the ceremony.

With everyone ready, Esme rushes the men into place. She then proceeds upstairs to make one final check on Bella. With everything set to go, she returns to the foyer where her family is gathered. Jasper takes his place at the piano that has been moved into the room for just this occasion.

The piano keys are caressed as Jasper plays the unique, but perfectly suited song Edward and Bella have chosen called "Blame it on the Mistletoe" by Toby Keith. Bella makes her way down the staircase firmly attached to her father's arm with a smile on her face and her eyes zeroed in on the love of her life.

Mesmerized as if there are no others in the room, Edward and Bella join hands and nod for Reverend Webber to begin. Even then, they can't seem to tear their eyes from the other.

When the Reverend asks Bella to please say her vows to Edward, she clears her throat and looks at him, shocked that the moment is upon her, as she was so lost in Edward's stare.

She looks back to Edward and begins, "Edward, I have loved you as long as I remember. Maybe I didn't always realize what that meant, but it was always there. Now, as I stand here with you under the very same mistletoe we stood under at five years old, I can't imagine it to have ever been any other way. You've are my best friend, my hero, my everything. I love you more than I can ever express in words and can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."

Edward reaches up and wipes the tear that has rolled down her cheek before beginning his own vows.

"Bella, you've been there for every important moment in my life. I can't remember a moment that doesn't include you. You make me whole. You make me a better man and you complete me. I'm so ready to start our future together, but at the same time, I know that started many years ago. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I love you now and promise to love you forever," he vows to her as he wipes the numerous tears now falling.

The reverend finishes the ceremony, which he's sure the couple doesn't even hear, and finally … finally says the words they've both longed to hear. "Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

There, in the foyer under their mistletoe, Edward and Bella seal their union with a kiss. A kiss that is the start of something new. The rest of their lives.

Several hours later, after a bit of a drive, Bella and Edward find themselves at a charming cottage. It's a tiny little place nestled in the mountains. It has one big room holding a kitchenette, a small seating area, the bed and a bathroom off through a side door.

They plan to spend the next six days here alone, and if Edward has his way … naked.

After bringing in their minimal luggage and starting a fire, Edward turns all attention to his breathtaking wife … wife, his new favorite word.

At his request she hasn't changed from her dress, as he personally wants to remove it. Such a beautiful creation, but he can't wait to get to the present waiting for him underneath.

He approaches her with the stealth of a lion. She's his prey and he intends to devour her.

Stalking up behind her, he places his hands at her waist and begins moving his lips down her bare neck and across her shoulder. So entranced is she by the sensations that she doesn't even notice his fingers have begun undoing the tiny pearl buttons down the back of her dress.

One by one they slip through his fingers, until they're all open and her bare creamy back is revealed to his lips. With one small slide against the shoulders, the dress pools at her feet.

She immediately spins in his arms, yanking him to her by his tie and fusing her lips to his. It's a hard, bruising kiss at first which gives way to soft caresses with her lips before opening her mouth and seeking his tongue with her own.

Her hands work the knot of his tie and then continue to the buttons of his shirt before pushing it from his shoulders. All the while their tongues tangle and caress.

He pulls back to remove his undershirt while her nimble fingers work his belt and zipper. Within seconds he's standing there in only his boxer briefs. Their mouths collide again while her hands roam up and fist his hair, crushing their mouths together.

Their passion flares, burning hot and heavy between them.

He lifts her and she locks her legs around his waist. Turning, he carries her to the bed, tongues twisting and tangling the whole way. When he reaches his destination, she releases her legs and allows her body to slide against his own, creating the most delicious friction ever. She kisses him once, just a peck, before winking, turning and sliding across the bed.

"I'm ready," she pants to him as she slips her panties down her legs.

He doesn't waste a second; lowering his boxers, he tosses them aside and crawls up over her, stalking his prey once more.

"Baby, I love you so much," he almost growls to her as he attacks her lips.

Slowly and passionately they allow the fire to burn, spreading over them until the only way to put it out is sweet release.

Edward poises himself over her, taking her in. The beauty of his girl naked before him with only the fire reflecting on her skin is indescribable. He can't remember a time when he didn't love her and can't imagine a time without her.

With slow gentle movements he positions his cock at her entrance. He slides along the heat and slickness until he feels he might go mad with the desire to push.

She's squirming and waiting for that moment when she'll feel complete with his length inside her, building the flames so high until she explodes. It's always been that way, and this time can only be more, considering the emotions burning through their souls.

With one solid push he's inside and both their worlds are set right. Ever so slowly he pulls back and pushes in again, driving her mad with his patience.

His movements pick up as their bodies slip and slide together.

Hands roam and tongues taste skin.

Connected souls and hearts entwine.

Limbs tense and release.

Breaths pick up speed and moans leave lips.

This moment, these feelings, they want to hold forever. Never ending pleasure passing between them. Time stands still for them, lost in passion and fire. They make love until the flames are burning so hot they're afraid to be consumed by them.

"Baby, please … I can't … can't …" he pants out to her.

Her fingers slide south and find that nub that makes her pleasure peak.

"That's it, baby." He picks up his speed knowing it's time to extinguish the flames that threaten to burn them alive.

"Ed … ward … I …" Her words turn to moans by the intense spasms taking place throughout her body.

He's dogged in his determination to prolong her pleasure as long as possible, driving into her with a maddening pace.

Relentless.

When she's finally completed her release he lets go. With one final growl, face buried into her neck, he finds his own powerful climax. A few more sloppy thrusts and all is still.

Her hand finds its way to his back and caresses him from ass to shoulder and back, giving him time to settle back into reality. Once he can breathe again, he rolls them on their sides, still connected. The kiss he places on her lips is filled with love and reverence.

Worshiping her.

Amazed that this is his life, and he'll never be without her.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he says with a smile so wide his face might split.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

They lie there, both lost in their thoughts of what an amazing life they have and how it all began.

Under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>One final scene to post in just a bit :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to everyone… our Beta, pre-reader, those that brought us the Mistletoe Contest, and most of all you. Merry Christmas!**

**Now let's wrap their story up…**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella, two years later <strong>

This will be the first year the annual Cullen Christmas party isn't taking place. Everyone in Forks understands even though they'll miss it.

The Cullens and Swans have something much more important to do.

In Seattle, the family gathers around a tiny bundle swaddled in a Christmas blanket.

Holly Noel Cullen was born four days before, disappointing her mother's hopes for a Christmas baby.

No one is too upset about her being impatient to come out though. Her grandparents can't get enough of her. Uncle Emmett is completely enthralled. His new wife Angela, after a whirlwind courtship, has her own secret Christmas gift for him, the gift that they'll be parents, too, by next Christmas.

And Holly's parents … they're over the moon.

The love they feel for this tiny being is almost unreal. Even the love they have for each other, which is already overwhelming and legendary, has grown due to this momentous occasion.

Later, after everyone has left, the two parents look down at the angel in her mother's arms and know how blessed they are.

"Bella, thank you so much for her."

She kisses her husband softly and gently runs a fingertip down her daughter's cheek. "Thank you, Edward, for a lifetime."

That night, as the couple creeps up to the nursery to lay their sweet baby down, they notice something.

They look at each other and smile, knowing her grandmothers have been here and brought with them one of the best gifts ever.

Because hanging above the beautifully decorated crib, perfectly placed, is their very own sprig of mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews we've received for this Holiday tale. Thank you for reading it here first or even the second time. We can't express how happy your words make us! <strong>

**Pop Religion update in a little while ;)**


End file.
